Terel Grin
Terel Grin togrutański Jedi, żyjący za czasów Sithowskiej Potęgi. Historia Dzieciństwo Terel urodził i wychował się na Queel. Zaprzyjaźnił się z K'sonem Vicksem. Obrona rodzimej planety W 296 ABY Queel zostało zaatakowane przez Sithowską Potęgę, która miała w garści większość planet galaktyki. Zarówno K'son jak i Terel podjęli się walki zbrojnej z wrogiem. Brali udział w obronie stolicy Queel, lecz Sithowska Potęga ich pokonała. Chłopcy musieli uciekać przed szturmowcami. Wtedy na pomoc przyleciał pewnien statek. Zaczął on strzelać do szturmowców. Drzwi wejściowe się otworzyły. K'son i Terel wbiegli do środka bez wachania. Spotkali tam mistrza Jedi Liama Leona. Ten powiedział im, że Terel ma w sobie silną moc i jego przeznaczeniem jest pokonać Sithowską Potęgę. Liam chciał zabrać chłopców z planety, ale Sithowska Potęga stworzyła blokadę, przez którą nie dało się przebić. Grupa podjęła decyzję o ataku na główny statek wroga. Liam aktywował osłony tarczowe i "wkrętak", który miał im pozwolić na przebicie się przez osłony statku przeciwnika, oraz przez jego kadłub. Próba udała się i grupa była już na statku przeciwnika. Udali się na mostek, by pozbawić flotę Sithowskiej Potęgi dowódcy. Po drodze Liam został jednak trafiony przez szturmowców. Na łożu śmierci przekazał Terelowi położenie mistrza Legedisa, który miał go wyszkolić. K'son wziął miecz Liama i poszedł dalej. Gdy chłopcy dotarli do mostku, spotkali Dartha Reda. K'son zablokował drzwi, aby Terel mógł uciec, samemu przypieczętując swój los. Szkolenie Jedi Terel poleciał na wskazaną przez Liama planetę. Tam spotkał Kavana Legedisa, u którego podjął szkolenie. Pierwsza walka z Blade'em Pewnego dnia doszło do walki między nim, a uczniem Dartha Reda Darthem Blade'em. Sith wygrał pojedynek, lecz grupka rebeliantów zaczęła do niego strzelać, przez co Terel miał czas by uciec. Blade zabił wszystkich wrogów. Zamach na Reda Grupa rebeliantów, na czele której stał Terel zorganizowała zamach na główną siedzibę Dartha Reda na Christophsis. Członkom Sojuszu Oporu udało się dostać aż do komnaty Reda, ale ten wezwał wtedy swojego ucznia, który zabił wrogów. Ostatnim, który żył był Terel. Między nim, a Blade'em rozegrała się walka. Darth Red przyglądał jej się, gdyż uznał, że to świetny sprawdzian dla jego ucznia. Blade powalił przeciwnika na ziemię. Wtedy Grin zaczął mówić, że czuje w nim jasną stronę mocy. Blade'owi natychmiast przypomniały się czasy, gdy bawił się razem z Terelem. Zaatakował swojego mistrza. Podczas walki baza wybuchła, co było awaryjnym planem rebeliantów, na wypadek gdyby nie udało im się zabić Reda. Blade został przygnieciony jedną z kolumn i uznano go za zmarłego. Terelowi i Redowi również udało się przeżyć. Dodatkowe szkolenie Po tych wydarzeniach Terel wrócił do mistrza Legedisa, gdzie odbył dodatkowe szkolenie. Poszukiwanie Gemu Kiedy mistrz Legedis umierał, Terel był przy nim. Na łożu śmierci wyznał mu, że Darth Blade wciąż żyje, i że musi się udać do niego na Kashyyyk w sprawie Gemu. Uczeń wykonał ostatnią wolę mistrza i udał się do dawnego wroga razem z Komandorem Foxem Kolenisem. Na miejscu pokłócił się z przywódcą Wookie Fahrrem, ponieważ ten nie chciał mu zdradzić miejsca pobytu Blade'a. Nagle K'son się pojawił. Kiedy Terel wspomniał o Gemie, natychmiast zabrał go do siebie. Blade wytłumaczył mu, że Gem to skupisko mocy, które odkrył w dawnych czasach Darth Revan i schował, gdyż uznał, że nikt nie jest w stanie kontrolować takiej mocy. Gem dawał właścicielowi władzę nad wszelką mocą. Blade, Terel i Fox postanowili go odnaleźć. Blade przypomniał sobie, że studiował o Gemie w czasach, kiedy był Sithem. Przypomniała mu się świętynia Sithów na Mustafar. Tam się udali. Gdy dotarli na planetę, okazało się, że Gemu poszukuje również nowy uczeń Dartha Reda Darth Darkness. Blade i Fox odwrócili uwagę jego i inkwizytorów, a Terel udał się by odnaleźć wskazówkę. Darkness zabił Foxa. W odwecie Blade odciął mu rękę. Darknessowi udało się jednak uciec. Jeden z inkwizytorów doczepił nadajnik do statku Terela. W tym samym czasie Grinowi udało się przejść test i odnaleźć wskazówkę. Blade i Terel polecieli na Korriban, gdzie miał być Gem. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, byli już tam inkwizytorzy, w środ nich Lora Sky. K'son rzucił się na nich, dając Terelowi czas na znalezienie Gemu. Zabił wszystkich poza Lorą. Rozpoczęła się między nimi walka jeden na jeden. W tym samym czasie Darth Darkness pojawił się na planecie z nową cybernetyczną ręką i ruszył w kierunku, w którym pobiegł Terel. Kiedy K'son pokonał Lorę, oszczędził ją i powiedział, że nadal tkwi w niej dobro. Następnie pobiegł za Darknessem. Gdy dobiegł na miejsce, zobaczył Darknessa i Terela walczących i świecący kamień. Wtedy Sith powalił togurianina i rzucił się na Renegata. Ten jednak przewidział to i przeciął go w pasie. Ten upadł na ziemię. Następnie K'son wziął Gem i kazał Terelowi uciekać. Użył mocy kamienia by wysadzić siebie i cały budynek, aby Gem został zniszczony. Dalsze losy Terel kontynuował swoje działania na rzecz Sojuszu Oporu. Dostał swojego droida astromechanicznego R8-F4, z którym brał udział w paru misjach. Koniec Jedi Podczas jednej z misji Terel stoczył pojedynek z Darthem Redem. Togrutanin przegrał pojedynek i został zabity przez Sitha. Oznaczało to koniec Zakonu Jedi w swej obecnej formie, gdyż Terel był ostatnim żyjącym Jedi. Wciąż jednak gdzieś tliła się iskierka, że narodzi się Nowa Nadzieja... Osobowość Terel widział we wszystkich lepsze cechy. Był bardzo koleżeńskim mężczyzną. Ciekawostki * Terel używa miecza świetlnego o niebieskim ostrzu. * Terel nie wiedział, że Darthem Blade'em jest K'son Vicks. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Smokescreen4 Kategoria:Czasy Sithowskiej Potęgi Kategoria:Sojusz Oporu Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Togrutanie